Quatre par quatre vers l'ouest
by Hikari Hibiki
Summary: Notre quatuor rencontre quatre jeunes filles qu'ils semblent bien connaitres...Résumé pourrie je sais! Pour savoir la suite, venez voir!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente : Hikari Hibiki fanfikeuse débutante sur Saiyuki ! Ceci est ma première fic sur Saiyuki, voir même ma première fic tout court alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît…

**_Disclamer : _**Et oui ! c'est triste à dire mais, les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas ! Sauf les persos que j'ai inventés, bien sûr !

**_Genre :_**Bah je dirais un peu de tout

_**Quatre par quatre vers l'ouest**_

_**Chapitre I**_

_**Les retrouvailles **_

C'était une journée comme les autres. Notre quatuor roulait sous le soleil couchant, toujours en direction de l'ouest. Comme d'habitude, Gojyo et Goku se disputait, Sanzo leur tapait dessus et Hakkaï essayait de calmer tout ce petit monde…

-« Aïïeuh ! Mais c'est pas juste : C'est Gojyo qu'a commencé » protesta Goku qui venait de recevoir un coup du célèbre baffeur de Sanzo sur la tête

-« SILENCE, BAKA SARU ! JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! »

-« Héhéhé ! le singe s'est fait grillé ! » ricana Gojyo.

-« Je suis pas un singe ! Toi, par contre, T'est qu'un gros pervers !» répliqua Goku

-« J'te demande pardon ! »

-« Ah oui, c'est vrais : j'ai oublié de préciser que tu en est le roi incontesté ! »

-« Tu veux te battre, ventre sur patte ? »

-« Quand tu veux ! »

Soudain, deux tirs de revolver retentir

-« VOS GUEULES !tenez vous tranquille cinq minutes » cria le moine

-« Oh mais calme toi, bonze de merde ! t'as tes règles toute l'année où quoi ! » fit Gojyo d'un ton moqueur.

« clic »

Sanzo avait mit son revolver sur la tempe du tabou.

-« Gojyo, est-tu suicidaire par hasard ? » demanda le blond

-« N..Non ! » déglutit Gojyo

-« ALORS, ARRÊTE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES ! » s'époumona le blond

-« Allez ! Calmez vous tous les trois ! Je vois deux personnes, là bas, nous n'avons qu'a leur demander le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre au village le plus proche ! » fit Hakkaï pour calmer le jeu.

En effet, se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, deux personnes. Hakkaï s'arrêta à coté d'eux : il y avait un jeune garçon de petite taille, a peine plus petit que Goku, au cheveux noir attaché par une natte, avec des yeux rouges comme les flammes. Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc trop grand pour lui et un pantalon noir . Il y avait également une jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux de la même couleur que ce de Gojyo : c'était une enfant tabou comme lui. Elle avait une robe chinoise noir et avait un pendentif représentant le ying et le yang autours du cou.

-« Excusez moi, mais pourriez vous-nous indiquez quel est le meilleur chemin pour se rendre dans le village ? » demanda Hakkaï

-« Et bien, vous prenez à gauche puis… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit et regarda le groupe. Son regard se porta sur Gojyo. Un léger sourire illumina son visage, tout comme celui du demi sang.

-« Gojyo ? » murmura faiblement la jeune fille

-« Yuna ! C'est bien toi ! Bah ça alors ! » dit le jeune homme en se levant de son siège. Il y eu un long silence puis…

-« GOJYO »

-« YUNA ! »

-« Dans mes bras, vieux frère ! » s'écria la jeune fille en se jetant au cou de Gojyo qui tomba à la renverse.

-« Vous vous connaissez tout les deux ? » s'étonna Hakkaï

-« Oui ! C'est une amie d'enfance ! Je vous présente Yuna ! Yuna, voici Hakkaï, Sanzo, et enfin Goku ! »

-« Enchanté !»- elle se tourna vers le garçon à la natte -« …Voici mon ami Chi…Enfin je veux dire Hiro ! »

-« Salut ! » fit le garçon en faisant un signe de la main.

-« Dis moi, Yuna ? Tu ne saurais pas où il y a une bonne auberge dans le village ? » demanda Gojyo.

-« Désolé ! Mais, il n'y a pas d'auberge dans cette ville ! » répondit la rouquine

-« Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on va devoir dormir dehors… » grogna Sanzo

-« Non ! Attendez ! Vous n'avez qu'a venir chez nous ! » proposa Hiro.

-« Bonne idée, Hiro ! vous pouvez venir chez nous si ça vous tente ! » s'exclama Yuna en souriant grandement.

-« Moi ça me va ! Et vous, les gars ? » demanda Gojyo.

-« Moi je veux bien ! Et toi Hakkaï ? » demanda Goku à l'ancien humain

-« Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et toi Sanzo ? »

-« Mouai…D'accord… » maugréa le moine

-« Bon, ben suivez nous ! Hiro tu passes devant ! » fit la demie-sang en donnant une grande tape dans le dos d'Hiro qui tomba à la renverse par terre.

-« C'est malin ! maintenant je suis tout plein de terre ! » s'indigna le brun

-« T'a qu'a regarder devant toi, Baka ! C'est pas ma faute si tu regarde pas là où tu met tes pieds »répondit Yuna

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais qui tienne ! en route mauvaise troupe ! t'avais besoin de prendre un bain de toute façon ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous les six dans un petit village. Sur leur passage les habitants se retournait sur le passage d'Hiro et Yuna en faisant des mèches basses.

**_-« Regardez…Voila les anormaux... » _**

_**-« Ils y en a d'autre avec eux ! Regardez : Il y a un tabou, comme Yuna ! »**_

_**-« Yuna est vraiment une mangeuse d'homme ! elle se tape quatre mecs à la fois maintenant ! »**_

_**-« Je rêve : ce gamin à les yeux dorés ! Ca porte malheur ! »**_

**_-« Et ce moine, là, il fume une cigarette ! »_**

_**-« Ces gens vont apporter le malheur sur le village ! On devrait les chasser ! » **_

Gojyo regarda tous ces villageois

-« _Décidément, on dirait qu'Hiro et Yuna ne sont pas très appréciés…Nous non plus d'ailleur » _pensa le demi sang. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison.

-« Voila ! C'est ici ! Hiro a toi, l'honneur » Fit Yuna en laissant passer le brun qui ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans l'entrée.

-« Les filles ? On est rentrés ! » appela Hiro

-« Ca s'est bien passé, aujourd'hui ? Pas de mauvaise rencontres, au moins ? » demanda une voix qui venait de la cuisine.

-« Ouais ! Ca va ! Yuna nous as ramenée des copains à elle qui passaient dans le coin ! »

-« OK on arrive ! » fit une autre voix qui venait de l'étage.

-« Bon ben moi je vais prendre un bain ! » dit simplement Hiro en montant les escalier quatre à quatre.

Aussitôt, deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans l'entrée. L'une d'entre elle avait des longs cheveux blonds vénitiens, attachés par une barrette en forme de colibri, et des yeux bleu-gris. Elle était grande, fine et portait un chemisier blanc et une mini jupe noir.

Quand à l'autre, elle était grande et fine aussi, elle avait de longs cheveux couleur châtaigne et ses yeux était noir. Elle portait un t-shirt à manche longue, noirs et un pantalon de la même couleur. Elle avait une montre en or autours du poignet.

La châtaine sourit à Hakkaï et la blonde à Sanzo qui ouvrirent de grand yeux étonnés.

-« Tiens ! Cho Gono ! Ca faisait longtemps ! » fit la châtaine en souriant de plus belle.

-« Mais je ne rêve pas ? C'est bien Koryu ! Mais…Il a prit dix ans de plus ! » s'écria la blonde, bouche bée

-« Fumi ! C'est bien toi ! ça alors ! » s'étonna l'ancien humain

-« C'est pas vrais ! Kaori ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir ! » fit faiblement le bonze.

-« C'est pas vrais ! Vous vous connaissez aussi ? » demanda Goku.

-« Oui ! Fumi est une amie d'enfance ! On était dans le même orphelinat et elle m'a aidée à retrouver Kanan » expliqua Hakkaï

-«Tiens, Tiens ! C'est bizarre ! Figurez vous que je connais Koryu depuis que j'ai 8 ans ! » s'écria la blonde, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

-« Le monde est petit ! » rigola Gojyo

-« Plutôt, oui ! » renchérit la rousse

-« Euh…Yuna ? » interrogea le singe

-« Oui, Goku, qu'est qu'il y a ? »

-« Euh…Ca fait trois heure que je me retient et…euh…Je voudrais savoir, Où sont les toilettes ? »

-« Première porte à gauche au premier étage ! »

-« OK merci ! » dit Goku en montant les escaliers

Gojyo, voyant que Goku montait les escaliers, s'approcha de Yuna

-« Où il va encore, ce ouistiti dégénéré ? » demanda Gojyo à Yuna

-« Au toilette »- Elle devint soudain toute pâle puis redevint normal-« OH MON DIEU ! C'ETAIT PAS LA PREMIERE PORTE A GAUCHE ! C'ETAIT LA PREMIERE PORTE A DROITE ! LA GAFFE MONUMENTAL !GOKU, REVIENT ICI ! » s'écria-t-elle. Soudain les cris d'une fille suivi de ceux du singe retentirent dans toute la maison

-« AAAAH ! UN GARCON DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN ! »

-« AAAAAH ! AU SECOUR SANZO ! »

-« Trop tard… » soupira Fumi.

Soudain on vit le singe descendre les escaliers en courant, manquant plusieurs fois de se casser la figure, pour enfin se réfugier derrière Sanzo

-« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends, Goku ! » s'étonna Hakkaï

-« C'est Hiro ! Je l'ai vu ! Il s'est transformé en…en…en fille ! » s'écria le singe apeuré

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous raconte ? Dis donc, saru, tu te droguerais pas en cachette, par hasard ? »

-« Je suis pas un saru et je te dis que je l'ai vu ! » protesta Goku.

-« Nous allons tous vous expliquez… » fit Kaori en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable

-« Vu que nous vous connaissons bien, je pense qu'on peut vous expliquez deux trois petite choses… » renchérit Fumi.

-« De toute façon, Goku a tout vu alors on a plus vraiment le choix… » murmura Yuna. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'escalier.

-« Chihiro, descend s'il te plaît ! » appela Kaori.

-« Oui…J'ai entendu… »dit une voix féminine et timide qui venait du premier étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fille au cheveux bruns retombant sur ses épaules, étant habillée d'un t-shirt bleu rayée blanc et d'un pantalon en jeans, descendit l'escalier. Les quatres garçons restèrent bouche bée : cette fille ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Hiro.

-« Messieur, je vous présente Chihiro Tendo alias Hiro… » dit faiblement la châtaine.

-« Que..Quoi ! » s'étonna Sanzo

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » demanda Gojyo

-« Là, Je crois que des explications s'imposent… » fit Hakkaï.

-« En faite, je suis… Maudite… » dit timidement Chihiro.

-« Maudites ! » s'écrièrent les garçons

-« Oui…Tous à commencer quand j'était bébé…Mes parents n'avait pas assez d'argent pour me nourrir alors, ils allaient voler la nourriture d'une voisine. Un jour, ils se sont fait attrapé. Pour les punir, la voisine à dit qu'a chaque fois que je recevrais la moindre petite goutte d'eau froide, je me transformerais en garçon…Au début, Mes parents n'y croiyait pas…Mais deux jours plus tard, alors que ma mère me promenait dans ma poussette, il s'est mit a pleuvoir et c'est en rentrant à la maison qu'elle s'est rendu compte de ce qui m'arrivait : Au moment de me changer, la malédiction était belle et bien là…Voila, c'est tout… »dit tristement Chihiro

-« Incroyable ! C'est donc pour ça que les villageois te traite d'être anormal » s'écria Gojyo

-« Oui… » fit Chihiro en hochant tristement la tête

-« Mais…Il n'y a pas de moyen de briser cette malédiction ? » demanda Hakkaï

-« Si...Il faut qu'un garçon me dise qu'il m'aime et qu'il le pense…Mais jusqu'à présent, tous ce que les garçons m'ont dit, c'est des trucs du genre « Casse toi ! on veut pas te voir ! t'est pas comme nous ! » »

-« C'est dégoûtant ! On a pas le droit de traiter les gens comme ça ! En plus, c'est même pas de sa faute ! Et puis d'abord, si les gens continue à la traiter comme une moins que rien, il ne verrons jamais la fille remarquablement courageuse qui supporte cette malédiction depuis sa naissance » s'indigna Goku en tapant dans un mur sous le coup de la colère.

Chihiro regarda Goku. Bien qu'elle lui souriait, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux…Elle se jeta soudainement dans les bras du singe.

-« Merci…C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'un garçon m'est dites depuis ma naissance… » dit-elle faiblement tandis qu'un rose colorait les joues de Goku, faisant sourire les autres personnes présente. Soudainement, Chihiro, réalisa l'embarras dans lequel se trouvait Goku, se recula un peu, essuya ses larmes et se tourna vers Fumi.

-« Ah au fait Fumi, c'est pas tous ça mais je voudrais savoir…Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » demanda la brune.

-« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'a manger, baka ! » soupira Yuna

-« Et toi tu pense qu'aux mecs ! Vipère rouge ! » répliqua Chihiro

Soudain un bruit métallique retentit suivi de deux « Aïïeuh ! ».

-« Vous me faites vraiment honte ! c'est pas croyable ça ! » s'écria Kaori en tenant sa casserole dans les mains.

_-« Ca me rappelle quelque chose… »_ se dit Sanzo

-« Allez calmez vous toute les trois : je vais préparer à manger… » fit Fumi pour calmer le jeu. Quelque minute après avoir poussé un grand « YATTA ! » les deux singes partirent dans la cuisine

_**A suivre**_

**Hikari ( fait le V de la victoire avec ses doigts) : YES ! le premier chapitre de ma fic est terminé **

**Sanzo : Et voila ! Encore une folle qui va nous tuer où me faire coucher avec Gojyo…**

**Hikari : Hum…Un Yaoi GojyoX Sanzo ? C'est une idée pour ma prochaine fic...Même si je préfère le couple GokuXSanzo**

**Sanzo ( tire sur la povre petite fanfikeuse débutante) : TU ME CHERCHE !**

**Hikari ( se planque derrière son 2e perso préféré, c'est-à-dire Hakkaï) : MAMAN AU SECOUR !**

_**Dans le chapitre suivant**_

**Des vieux souvenirs :**

-« Hé Koryu ! Où tu va ! »

**Une injustice :**

-« On ne veut pas de vous ici ! DEHORS ! C'est de votre faute ce qui arrive ! »

**Une décision :**

-«Nous vous suivrons jusqu'au bout…Vous ne pouvez pas refusez ! »

_**Prochain chapitre : Une nuit mouvementée**_

Bientôt sur votre ordi…

**Gojyo ( ironique) : Et ben ça promets…**


	2. une nuit mouvementée

**COUCOU ! Me revoila ! voila le chapitre 2 qui est trèèèèèès long ! Gommen ! **

**  
Par contre, le chapitre trois ne paraîtra pas avant un petit moment vu que pendant toute la semaine prochaine, je vais me dorer en Espagne avec ma classe de 3e ( Sanzo : tant mieux ! on aura la paix). **

**Bonne lecture**

**Hikari Hibiki**

**_Réponse aux rewiew :_**

**_Kyochan95 :_** Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements ! ça me fait très plaisir ! Pour info, moi aussi j'adore Sanzo même si il est un peu con quand même ( BANG) Euh…J'ai rien dit ! '

_**Quatre par quatre vers l'ouest**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Une nuit mouvementée**_

Après une soirée riche en rire, en coup de baffeur, coup de casseroles et autre, chacun alla se coucher. Seulement voila : comme il n'y avait que quatre chambres, chacun dormit avec son ami d'enfance ( sauf Goku qui dormit avec Chihiro).

_**Chambre de Gojyo et Yuna…**_

La chambre de Yuna était très spacieuse, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'objets : juste un petit bureau sur lequel était posé quelques livres, des crayons, des stylos et du papiers. Sur les murs, était accrochés des photos de Yuna, de ses parents et de ses amies mais également de Gojyo et Yuna, enfants. Par terre se trouvait deux futons dans lesquels les deux rouquins dormaient.

En faites, Yuna ne dormait pas. Elle ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Elle avait l'impression que cette nuit, il allait se passer quelques choses d'affreux…Et ce genre de pressentiment ne la trompe pratiquement jamais…

-« Hé ! petite roussette, qu'est ce que t'a a gigoter comme ça ? »

La « petite roussette » en question se retourna et vit le tabou, allongée dans son futon qui la regardait.

-« Tiens, tu ne dort pas, toi ? » demanda t-elle

-« Toi non plus, apparemment ! » constata Gojyo.

-« Ouais… J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer des choses horribles…Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mes 9 ans…Quand mes parents sont morts »murmura t-elle.

-« Je me souviens…C'est pas à cet époque qu'on s'est rencontré ? » demanda le demi sang.

-« Oui…J'ai toujours le collier que tu m'a offert ! Tiens, regarde ! » dit elle en enlevant son collier pour le donner au demi sang qui le contempla…Cette objet lui rappela plein de souvenirs…

« Flash Back »

Une petite fille d'environ neuf ans erre dans les rues du village. Soudains, un attroupement d'enfant attire son regard :

Ils sont dix où onze a rire et à jeter des pierres sur un garçon…_Un garçon comme elle. _ Il a les cheveux et les yeux rouges, comme le sang…

-« Va t-en ! Mes parents disent que t'est pas comme nous ! que tu porte malheur ! » crie un petit garçon en lui lançant des pierres.

Aussitôt, la petite fille s'interpose

-« Laissez le tranquille ! Ils ne vous à rien fait ! » s'écria la rouquine hors d'elle.

-« Et qu'est-ce tu va faire, si on continue ? »demanda le gamin d'un air dédaigneux.

-« Et bien je… »-elle sembla réfléchir pendant deux où trois secondes-« J'utilise mes pouvoirs d'enfant tabou pour vous bouffer tous cru ! » s'écria la fillette en faisant une tête qui la faisait ressembler à un vampire.

-« AAAH ! MAMAN ! AU SECOUR ! » crièrent les gamins en partant de tous les cotés.

-« Bande d'imbéciles ! » ricana t-elle quand ils furent tous partis. Elle s'approcha du garçon.

-« Ca va ? t'as rien ? » demanda t-elle

-« N…Non… »bafouilla le garçon

-« Comment tu t'appelle ? »

-« Gojyo, et toi ? »

-« Yuna… »

Soudain un garçon sortit d'une boutique et appela Gojyo

-« Gojyo ! Il est temps de rentrer, maintenant ! »

-« Oui oui ! J'arrive, Jien ! une seconde ! » répondit le garçon. Il se tourna ensuite vers Yuna

-« Hé, tu veux bien revenir demain, dit ? »

La jeune fille lui sourit grandement

-« Oui ! »

-« Alors, A demain, petite roussette! » dit le garçon avant de partir avec son frère.

Les jours, les mois et les années passèrent… Gojyo et Yuna se lièrent d'amitié. Et se retrouvait tous les jours devant ce magasin…

Un jour, cependant, Gojyo arriva presque en larmes, une cicatrice sur son visage et essoufflé…

-« Gojyo ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ! » s'inquiéta Yuna

-« Ecoute Yuna, je vais pas avoir le temps de parler très longtemps…Yuna, je pars je quitte le village…Mais je te jure qu'on se reverra… »

Yuna pouvait sentir l'émotion dans la voix de son amie.

-« Ecoute, en attendant qu'on se revoit, prends ça…Il est pour toi… »

Gojyo fouilla dans sa poche. Il y avait un petit pendentif qui représentait le ying et le yang. Il le mit dans les mains de la rouquine, avant de l'enlacer très fort et de déposer un petit baiser sur son front Yuna en avait le souffle coupée…

-« Au revoir, petite roussette ! Je ne t'oublierais jamais ! » cria t-il, en courant tête baissée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Fin du flash back »

Le silence régnait entre les deux tabous...

-« J'ai appris le lendemain ce qui était arrivé…Ils disaient tous que c'était toi qui avait tué ta mère… mais moi, je voulais pas y croire…Je savais que tu n'avais pas pu faire ça ! Je le répétait sans cesse à ces gamins…Mais personne ne me croyais…On m'a même accusé de te couvrir…Ils m'ont chassé du village…Alors, j'ai marché pendant des jours et je me suis évanoui dans un désert…C'est Kaori qui m'a trouvé et m'a sauvé…Mais, en fait, ce dont j'ai eu le plus peur, c'est de ne plus te revoir » fit la rouquine, au bord des larmes.

Voyant la tristesse de son amie, Gojyo s'approcha lentement et la serra dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, tandis que la jeune fille pleurait, laissant librement couler ses larmes, la tête contre son torse…

-« Yuna…Je suis là, maintenant et je te protège… » dit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui…Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Elle qui pleurait contre son torse, lui, la serrant dans ses bras et la consolant. Puis, vint le silence : Aucun des deux tabous n'osait bouger. Puis,

Gojyo brisa le silence :

-« Ca va mieux ? » demanda ce dernier en essuyant les dernière larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux…La jeune femme eut un léger sourire puit fit oui de la tête.

-« Bien…Je croie qu'il est grand temps de dormir… » murmura Gojyo. Il se rendit soudain compte que la rousse s'était déjà endormit,la tête sur son torse. Il l'allongea sur son futon, mais la jeune fille ne le lâcha pas, toujours cramponné à ses vêtements. Après un long moment d'hésitation, le demi sang se coucha à coté de Yuna…Il la regarda longuement. Quand elle dormait, elle avait l'air si paisible…Puis,il sentit le sommeil le gagner et il ferma lentement les yeux…

_**Chambre d'Hakkaï et Fumi **_

Contrairement à la chambre de Yuna, la chambre de Fumi était pleines d'étagère remplie de livres et sur les murs étaient accroché des tableaux de sa création...Par terre se trouvait deux futons dans lesquelles dormait Hakkaï et Fumi.

La châtaine se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur.

-« _Encore ce satané cauchemar…C'est horrible…Il va se passer quelque chose… » _

Elle tourna la tête et vit Hakkaï à coté d'elle. L'ancien humain était paisiblement endormi. Sa respiration était lente. Il avait même un léger sourire aux lèvres…

-« _Il en as de la chance, celui là ! Il ne fait pas de cauchemars… » _pensa Fumi. Elle le regarda longuement. Dans son regard, on pouvait voir toute la tendresse qu'elle lui portait : la tendresse d'une sœur pour son frère, la tendresse d'une mère pour son fils, la tendresse d'une amie…

-« Tu m'a manqué, Gono… » chuchota t-elle, persuadée qu'Hakkaï dormait. Mais, à sa grande surprise, ce dernier sourit encore plus…

-« Toi aussi, tu m'a manqué, Fumi… » répondit t-il.

-« Oh…Tu ne dormais pas ? » demanda Fumi en détournant le regard tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient.

-« Non…Je n'arrive pas à dormir… » répondit le brun. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit dans son lit, regardant Fumi. Elle lui souriait mais rien qu'en regardant ces yeux, Hakkaï devinait que quelque chose la tracassait.

-« Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda t-il gentiment.

-« Euh…J'ai fait un cauchemar et quand je fait ce cauchemar, des choses horribles se passent… » dit faiblement Fumi.

-« Je crois que tu as raison…La nuit est calme…trop calme… » approuva Hakkaï.

La châtaine regarda sa montre.

-« Trois heure passé ! On va encore être dans le pâté demain… » fit elle avant de bailler.

-« Oui ! Je vois que la montre que je t'ai donné t'est toujours utile ! » remarqua Hakkaï. Il regarda longuement la châtaine, se remémorant les bons moment passé ensemble…

« Flash Back »

Une petite fille de quatre ans appelé Fumi se promène dans la cour de l'orphelinat. Il y a plein d'enfant qui jouent tous ensemble. Il y a cependant un garçon d'environ six ans qui est assis seul au creux d'un arbre entrain lire.

-« Dis, Hitomi ? C'est qui ce garçon tous seul là bas ? » demande Fumi à une fille d'environ cinq ans.

-« C'est Gono…Il est toujours tous seul et ne sourit jamais…C'est bizarre, non ? »

Fumi ne répondit rien et s'avança vers Gono…

-« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Fumi et toi c'est Gono, non ? »

Pas de réponse. La petite tenta autre chose : elle sortit de sa poche, un sac qui contenait un paquet de gâteau au chocolat. Elle en sortit un qu'elle tendit à Gono.

-« Tiens ! Tu en veux un ? C'est moi qui les ai fait ! »

Toujours pas de réponse

-« Bon d'accord ! Je m'en vais ! » fit la petite fille, un peu vexée en partant.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin toute seule. Elle regarda ce garçon si mystérieux et remarqua qu'il se faisait embêter par deux garçons d'environ dix ans. En effet, l'un d'entre eux tenait le pauvre Gono par les pieds. Aussitôt, Fumi courut vers un des garçons et sauta pour se trouver à hauteur de sa tête. Il se retourna et se reçut un coup de pied dans la figure, ce qui le fit tomber immédiatement dans les pommes. Le deuxième garçon resta figé, regardant la châtaine d'un air terrifié.

-« T'a plutôt intérêt a remettre mon copain sur pied où ça va mal se terminer ! C'EST CLAIR ? » dit-elle tandis que ses yeux lançait des éclairs.

Le garçon, terrorisé, lâcha Gono et partit en courant. La châtaine tendit une main au garçon pour qu'il se relève. Puis, elle se pencha et ramassa le livre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et le rendit au brun.

-« Tiens ! je crois que c'est à toi ! »

-« M…merci » dit timidement le garçon

-« Bon…ben…Je crois que je vais te laisser ! » dit la petite fille en partant, tête baissé. Gono l'interpella.

-« Attend ! Tu t'appelle Fumi, non ? »

-« Oui… »

-« Tu as mangé tout tes gâteaux, où il en reste encore un petit peu ? » demanda Gono un peu penaud

La jeune fille ouvrit des grands yeux étonné avant de donner au brun, un sourire des plus tendres…

C'est à partir de ce moment que Gono et Fumi se lièrent d'amitié. On les voyait souvent ensemble, puis un jour, Gono eut dix-huit ans et décida de quitter l'orphelinat. Une nuit, il partit donc, sac sur le dos, laissant derrière lui ses souvenirs…

Fumi n'était pas venu lui dire au revoir. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait plus parler depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé son départ. Elle l'avait accusé d'abandon, de trahison et elle l'avait même giflé ! Elle détestait les adieux, au moins autant que lui... Il entendit frapper trois coups. Il se tourna, releva la tête et vit la châtaine derrière sa fenêtre. Elle souriait mais ses yeux étaient remplie de larmes. Le brun lui sourit en lui adressant un signe de main. Puis, il repartit, disparaissant dans la nuit…

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se jeta en pleurs sur son lit.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelques choses sous oreiller. Elle découvrit un petit paquet qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique montre en or, qui avait appartenu à Gono, suivi d'une lettre de ce dernier.

_**« Ma chère petite Fumi**_

_**Je suis désolé de te faire de la peine, mais je m'en vais.**_

_**J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Ce serait dommage, **_

_**Après ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ?**_

_**Je t'offre ma montre comme garantie qu'un jour, je viendrais te retrouver…**_

_**Ne sois pas triste, Fumi ! Surtout ne pleure pas !**_

**_Tu gardes une place dans mon cœur que, personne ne pourra jamais prendre et ceux pour toute ma vie…_**

_**Je t'adore, ma petite sœur d'infortune, et je ne t'oublie pas…**_

_**J'espère que toi non plus, tu ne m'oublieras pas et que tu garderas un bon souvenir de moi.**_

_**Adieu, **_

_**Cho Gono »**_

La jeune fille serra la lettre contre elle, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues…

Puis, deux années passèrent…A ses dix-huit ans, elle quitta la ville à la recherche de Gono. Un jour, elle arriva dans un village où Gono avait habitée avec sa sœur et sa petite amie, Kanan. Elle interrogea beaucoup de gens…

-« Oui, ce garçon habitait bien ici, avant…Mais il est mort, en voulant aller sauver sa fiancée des griffes d'un monstre. » lui dit un vieil homme.

-« Co..Comment ? »

Fumi resta figé. Elle ne voulait pas le croire…Elle ne POUVAIT pas le croire…

Elle courut, courut sans savoir vraiment où elle allait, ses beaux yeux noirs remplies de larme…

Elle arriva sur le bord d'une falaise. Elle regarda longuement la montre à son poignet.

-« _Pourquoi, Gono, pourquoi ! Tu m'avais pourtant promis… »_

Elle se jeta alors de la falaise mais quelqu'un la rattrapa par la main… Non en faite, elles étaient trois, trois jeune filles : une blonde,une brune et une rousse.

-« Tenez la bien ! On doit pas la laisser tomber ! » ordonna la blonde.

Elle tirèrent Fumi de toute leur forces, et réussirent enfin à la remonter.

« Fin du flash back »

-« Ces trois jeunes filles, c'était Kaori, Chihiro et Yuna, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Hakkaï.

-« Oui…Elles m'ont sauvés la vie et m'ont aidée à mieux supporter l'idée que tu sois mort… »

Une larme coula sur les joues de Fumi…

-« Ca m'a fait un choc, quand je t'ai vue tout à l'heure…Bien qu'au fond de moi, je savais que tu n'était pas mort… » fit la châtaine avant d'éclater doucement en sanglots…

L'ancien humain s'approcha de son amie et l'enlaça doucement….

Il la consola, comme un grand frère console sa petite sœur…

Puis, Fumi s'endormit et Hakkaï la remit dans son lit avant de se coucher lui-même…Puis, il entendit une petite voix.

« Gono…Enfin je veux dire, Hakkaï…Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour les méchanceté que je t'ai dites…Et pour la gifle, aussi… » murmura faiblement Fumi…

-« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas… Bonne nuit, Fumi » répondit le brun avec son éternel sourire… La châtaine sourit également.

-« Bonne nuit, Gono… »

_**Chambre de Goku et Chihiro**_

La chambre de Chihiro ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant : Il y avait un petit bureau sur lequel était entreposé un bazar monstre, de cahier, de feutre, de feuille de dessin et près du lit se trouvait plein de photos, de livres, et quelques ours en peluche mais au pied de l'étagère se trouvait une guitare…Par terre se trouvait ( oh quelle surprise !) deux futons sur lesquelles dormaient notre futur duo de choc ( A voir dans les prochains chapitres !)…Ils ne se doutait pas qu'une petite fouineuse les observait ( et non, ce n'est pas moi, si c'est que vous croyez ! )

_**Chambre de Sanzo et Kaori**_

La chambre de Kaori était constitué du strict minimum, c'est-à-dire Deux futons, et un bureau. Sur lequel il y avait un crayon, une gomme et quelques feuilles entassés.

Sanzo se réveilla et regarda autours de lui : Kaori n'était pas dans son lit…Il entendit un bruit de plancher qui grince. Il sortit de la chambre et vit la blonde qui regardait dans le trou de serrure de la chambre de Chihiro.

-« Alors comme ça, on écoute aux portes, maintenant ? » fit le moine avec un petit sourire malicieux, ce qui fit sursauter Kaori

-« Ah ! C'est toi, Koryu ! Enfin…Je veux dire Sanzo ! »

-« Dis donc, on t'a pas dit que c'était mal poli de jouer les espionnes ? » sermonna le moine.

-« C'est pas ce tu crois ! Je me disais juste que ces deux là feraient un couple super mignon ! Tu crois pas ? » dit Kaori pour tenter d'expliquer son geste. Sanzo eut un petit rire

-« Décidément, tu n'a pas changée, Kaori … » soupira le moine

-« Ah ! tu sais ce que je dit « seul ce qui veulent changer, peuvent changer ! » tu te souviens ?» dit Kaori.

-« Oui…Tu me le répétais souvent quand on était petit… » approuva le blond.

« Flash Back »

Koryu marche dans le temple quand soudain, une fusée blonde lui fonça dessus, les faisant tomber tout les deux . C'était une petite fille du même age que lui. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus-gris d'un air triste…

-« Oh pardon ! Je suis désolé… » dit,elle confuse.

-« C'est pas grave ! c'est pas ta faute… » répondit Koryu.

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes et avant que Koryu est eu le temps de se relever, la petite s'était jeté dans ses bras et était en larmes, faisant rougir le petit blond qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prenait !

Plus tard, Komyo Sanzo apprendra à Koryu que la fille s'appelle Kaori et que si elle pleurait, c'est parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre la mort de sa mère. Les deux enfants se lièrent d'amitié et était tous le temps ensemble. Seulement, quelques années plus tard, un événement tragique allait les séparer…

Justement, ce jour là, Koryu et Kaori étaient entrain de s'amuser dehors…

-« Tu m'attraperas pas, Koryu ! »

-« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Kaori, courait, courait pour tenter d'échapper à son poursuivant. Au bout d'un moment, Elle ne trouva plus Koryu. Elle regarda autours d'elle, se demanda où il avait bien pu passer…Quand soudain…

-« Je t'ai eu » fit Koryu en sortant de dernière un arbre, faisant sursauter la blonde. Il l'attrapa si maladroitement qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, Kaori allongé sur le sol, Koryu à moitié allongé sur elle. Cette position était fort gênante pour nos deux gamins qui rougissaient tant qu'on aurait dit des piments…Pourtant, aucun des deux ne pouvait bouger…Il y eut un long silence gênée puis Koryu se releva…

-« Désolé… » marmonna se dernier

-« …Pas grave… » répondit Kaori. Soudain, une jeune prêtresse apparut.

-« Ah ! Kaori ! Je savais que je te trouverais ici ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, couchée par terre ? » demanda-t-'elle. Aussitôt, Koryu et Kaori devinrent encore plus rouge que la minute précédente.

-« C'est rien, Ling…Je suis juste tombée… »dit timidement Kaori

-« Ah Bon »- dit-elle en haussant les épaule-« Komyo-sama voudrait te voir, il a demander à ce que je viennes te chercher ! »

-« Que peut-il bien me vouloir ? » s'étonna Kaori

-« Je l'ignore ! Si tu veux bien me suivre, tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions… » répondit Ling.

Kaori se rendit donc chez Komyo Sanzo.

Quelques heures plus tard, Koryu croisa Kaori dans les couloirs. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les cheveux attachés par une barrette…Une barrette en forme de colibri…

-« Alors, Kaori comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda t-il.

La jeune ne prêta pas d'attention à Koryu. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées…Quelques choses la tracassait.

-« La terre appelle Kaori ! ouhou ! » fit Koryu en agitant sa main devant les yeux de la blonde.

-« Oh…Euh ! Salut Koryu ! Tu me parlais ? » demanda Kaori

-« Oui ! Je te demandais qu'est ce que Komyo-sama t'avait dit… » soupira Koryu

Cette question sembla embarrassé la jeune fille.

-« …Rien d'important ! Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda la blonde.

-« Et bien, Komyo-sama veut me voir moi aussi ! »

-« Ah oui ! j'ai entendu Ling en parler avec d'autres adultes ! Il paraît qu'on va te donner ton nom bouddhiste ! C'est vrais ? »

-« On verra bien ! A tous à l'heure ! » dit le jeune garçon en partant.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kaori, Ling, et quelques moines écoutaient derrière la porte ce qui se passaient…soudain, un coup de tonnerre, des cris et d'autres bruits retentirent. Aussitôt, les moines entrèrent dans la salle suivi de Ling qui poussa un cri et tomba dans les pommes…Kaori hésita un peu puis, se fraya un chemin…C'est alors qu'elle vit Komyo-Sanzo, Allongé par terre, baignant dans une marre de sang. Koryu était agenouillé à coté de lui, visiblement choqué, immobile, sans vie…

-« PAPA ! » cria la jeune fille en se précipitant vers Komyo-Sanzo.

-« Papa ! Papa ! s'il te plaît, debout ! » répéta la jeune fille en le secouant le moine

-« MAIS ENFIN ! TU VOIS PAS QUE C'EST INUTILE ? » s'écria Koryu, presque en larmes. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, en courant, ses yeux brouillés par un torrent de larme.

Le lendemain matin, Koryu quitta le temple, avec pour seul arme, un revolver et un sutra. Il entendit des bruits comme une lutte dans le temple puis, il vit Kaori sortir du temple.

-« Hé Koryu ! Où tu va ! » s'écria t-elle, ses yeux bleus gris remplie de larmes. Soudain, Ling arriva et empoigna la fillette

-« Kaori…Viens…Tu ne peux pas rester ici ! » dit-elle faiblement. Aussitôt, la blonde dégagea sa main et s'avança vers Koryu.

-« J'ai quelques chose à faire…avant » dit-elle. Elle s'approcha de Koryu et mit ses deux mains sur les épaules.

-« Ecoute, Koryu…j'vais pas te sortir des trucs du genre « ne m'oublie pas, souviens toi des bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble » parce qu'on n'oublie pas les gens qui nous ont marqués, on a juste du mal à s'en souvenir ! c'est ma maman qui me l'a dit en m'amenant ici ! Et pour m'assurer que je t'ai marqué, je vais te donner mon cadeau d'adieux ! mais ne te méprend pas sur mes sentiments… » chuchota Kaori. Aussitôt, la jeune fille approcha son visage de Koryu et l'embrassa, sous les yeux sidérés de Ling ! Ensuite elle commença à reculer, des grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Puis elle partit en courant à l'intérieur du temple, allant se réfugier dans sa chambre…

« Fin du flash back »

-« Je me suis enfuit du temple le soir même…J'ai essayer de te retrouver, mais tu était déjà loin...C'est là que j'ai rencontré Chihiro…Elle s'était aussi enfuit de chez elle et se faisait attaquer par des yokaïs…Je l'ai sauvée et depuis ce jour, on est inséparables… » dit Kaori.

-« Au fait je voulais te dire…A propos du baiser que tu m'a donner… » commença Sanzo

-« …Je te l'ai déjà dit : J'ai fait ça pour que tu ne m'oublie pas, pas parce que je t'aimais !Tu n'est qu'un ami pour moi » l'interrompit Kaori. Son ton était sec et froid.

-« C'est ce que j'espérais. Encore une chose : Quand Komyo Sanzo est mort, tu l'a appelé « Papa », Qu'est ce que t'a voulue dire par là ? demanda le blond, regardant la blonde d'un air méfiant. Elle resta silencieuse, muette…Puis, soudain, Un tremblement se fit ressentir dans la maison, manquant de faire tomber nos deux amis…

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit des bruit d'explosion, des cris qui venait du villages puis, tous le monde sortit de sa chambre.

-« Sanzo, Kaori, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hakkaï

-« On en sait rien ! Ca vient du village… » s'écria Kaori.

-« OH ! VENEZ VOIR, VOUS TOUS ! » cria Chihiro qui était dans sa chambre. Tous le monde s'y précipita. Elle était devant sa fenêtre, les yeux pleins de terreur : des yokaï attaquait le village. Il devait être environ une centaine.

-« Tiens…Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Gojyo

-« On les buttes ! quelle question ! » s'exclama Sanzo.

-« Je vous accompagne ! » approuva Fumi en sortant un pistolet de sa poche.

-« Ouais ! Je viens aussi ! » renchérit Yuna en allant chercher quelques chose dans sa chambre tandis que Kaori faisait pareil. Quand à Chihiro, elle déblaya tous le fourbis qui se trouvait sur le bureau et finit par trouver un sabre que traînait là-dessous ( rien que ça !). Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuna et Kaori revinrent : Kaori avait un jeu de carte dans les mains et Yuna avait des griffes en métal accroché sur son poignet.

-« On est prêtes ! » déclarèrent les deux fille en même temps. Aussitôt, ils descendirent tous dans le village. Ils n'eurent ( comme d'habitude) aucun mal à tuer les yokaïs. n'en restait plus que quatre plutôt coriace

-« Laissez les filles s'occuper de ça ! » fit Kaori, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-« FEU DES ENFERS ! A TOI ! » cria la blonde en brandissant une carte en direction d'un des monstres. Des flammes apparurent sur son corps tandis qu'il poussait un hurlement de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

-« Hé ! Kaori ! Fais pas bande à part, OK ? » s'exclama la rouquine en s'avançant vers un autre yokaï.

-« ALLONGEMENT ! » cria t-elle. Aussitôt, les griffes de la jeune fille s'allongèrent, transperçant le yokaï qui mourut sur le coup.

-« Rétractation » fit la jeune fille dont les griffes retrouvèrent leur taille d'origine.

« BANG »

Un coup de revolver retentit, un autre yokaï mourut et tous le monde tourna la tête vers la châtaine qui brandissait un revolver encore fumant…

-« Chihiro, tu nous fait le final ? » demanda t-elle.

-« Avec plaisir… » dit la brune, un sourire au lèvres. Elle tua le dernier yokaï. Le groupe regarda autours d'elle…Le village était entièrement détruit…Les villageois les regarda d'un air effrayés.

-« VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES DEMONS ! PARTEZ D'ICI ! » cria soudainement une vielle femme.

-« La vielle à raison ! Nous devons nous débarrasser de ces quatre filles ainsi que de leurs compagnon ! » cria un homme.

-« On ne veut pas de vous ici ! DEHORS ! C'est de votre faute ce qui arrive ! ».

Soudain les villageois se mettent tous a crier des injures et à lancer des pierres sur les jeunes filles. Aussitôt, Hakkaï demanda à Hakuryu de se transformer en jeep et ils quittèrent le village.

-« Et maintenant, comment on fait…On a plus de maison… » soupira Fumi, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin pour que les villageois ne les poursuivent plus.

-« J'ai bien une solution… » fit malicieusement Kaori.

-« Oui, moi aussi… » dirent en même temps la rousse et la brune.

-« Sanzo ! On t'accompagne ! » déclara la blonde.

-« QUOI ! PAS QUESTION » gronda le moine

-« Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ! C'est trop dangereux pour vous ! » approuva Hakkaï

-« On sait se défendre et puis vous avez une dette envers nous ! » protesta Chihiro.

-« Comment ça, une dette ! » demanda Gojyo

-« D'habitude, il n'y a jamais de yokaïs dans ce village ! Ils sont sans doute venus pour le sutra de Sanzo ! Alors, c'est de votre faute si ils ont détruit le village et provoquer la colère des habitants ! Donc, vous devez nous embarquez !» déclara t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

-«Nous vous suivrons jusqu'au bout…Vous ne pouvez pas refusez ! » ajouta Yuna

-« Là, elle a pas tout a fait tord ! » reconnu l'ancien humain

-« Sanzo, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Goku.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel, Sanzo sembla réfléchir…Puis il soupira de mécontentement…

-« Bon d'accord ! On les embarques ! Mais après, si ils vous manque un bras, une jambe où un œil, faudra pas pleurer ! » dit le blond d'un ton colérique.

-« OUAIS ! » s'écrièrent les jeunes filles en levant le point d'un air triomphant. Tandis qu'il partait vers l'ouest, sous le soleil levant…

_**A suivre**_

**Hikari : Et voilou ! le chapitre 2 est écrit ! **

**Hakkaï : je trouve ça bizarre que Sanzo ne t'ai pas encore tuer ! **

**Gojyo : ouais ! tu l'a quand même fait embrasser une fille !**

**Hikari : oh ! en faites, il devrait le faire dans…( regarde sa montre)…3, 2, 1**

**Sanzo : HIKARI ! REVIENS ICI ! Guenjo Sanzo n'embrasse personne ! TU VAS MOURIR !**

**Hikari : oups ! ma mère m'appelle, Bye ! Bye ! ( se tire)**

_**Dans le chapitre suivant **_

**Une peur irrationnelle **

-« AU SECOUR ! JE HAIS CES BESTIOLES ! »

**Une engueulade **

-« T'est malade ! elle est glacée cette eau !

**Une Personne inconnue**

-« Mais qui est Raya, a la fin ! »

_**Prochain chapitre : ET C'EST PARTIT MON KIKI !**_


	3. ET C'EST PARTIT MON KIKI!

**Salut ! Me revoila ! Voila le chapitre 3 qui marque le début des VRAIS aventures de nos héros ( c'est-à-dire les combats, les enguelade et tout le tintouin !) **

**Bonne lecture **

**  
HIKARI**

_**Quatre par quatre vers l'ouest**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**ET C'EST PARTIT MON KIKI !**_

Voila maintenant trois jours que nos quatre jeunes filles avaient intégré le groupe…Ils étaient tous les huit dans la jeep, quand soudain, un porcelet s'arrêta devant eux. Hakkaï freina, manquant de l'écraser !

-« Oh ! comme il est mignon ! » s'exclama Fumi en descendant pour le prendre dans ses bras…Elle lui caressa la tête puis, toute les filles l'imitèrent. Toute les filles sauf Kaori qui devint toute pâle et se jeta dans les bras de Sanzo, morte de peur, ce qui fit rougir le moine.

-« AU SECOUR ! JE HAIS CES BESTIOLES ! » s'écria la blonde.

-« Hé ! Fais gaffe à mes tympans ! » gronda le blond.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ! T'est pas bien où quoi ? » renchérit Yuna.

-« C'est…C'est…C'est... » bégaya Kaori. Le moine la regarda curieusement. Il l'avait déjà vu avec cette tête là quelque part…Mais où ? Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire

-« Attend ? Me dis pas qu'au bout de toute ces années, ça ne t'a pas passé cette peur des cochons ? » s'écria t-il

-« Comment ça ? Tu as peur des cochons ! » pouffa Gojyo.

-« Des sangliers, plus précisément…Un jour, on est allé dans la forêt tous les deux et un sanglier l'a coursé pendant une bonne demi heure…Après, il a commencé à se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle et puis il a finit par atteindre son objectif si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » fit Sanzo avec un petit

sourire narquois. Aussitôt Chihiro regarda la blonde intriguée puis éclata de rire…Soudainement, Une grosse veine apparut sur la tempe de Kaori qui prit une bouteille d'eau et la jeta sur la tête de la brunette qui se leva d'un bond…

-« T'est malade ! elle est glacée cette eau ! » s'écria Chihiro, indignée…

-« Désolé mon gars, c'est la dure loi de la jungle… » répondit Kaori, absolument ravie de s'être vengée…

-« Mon…gars ? » s'étonna Chihiro. Elle réalisa soudain que sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus grave et qu'elle s'était transformé en Hiro.

-« Raaaaaah ! Tu fais chier, blondinette a la con ! » cria t-elle. Aussitôt, la blonde la regarda avec un air de tueuse et sortit sa casserole.

BAAANG BAAANG ET REBAAANG !

-« Non mais ! Respect aux aînées, gamine…Enfin gamin ! » s'écria Kaori tandis que Chihiro se massait le crâne en pleurnichant. Soudain, le silence revint et un léger coup de vent passa dans les cheveux de Fumi, qui commença à sortir lentement son revolver de sa poche. Aussitôt toute les filles se regardèrent et le cochon s'enfuit dans la forêt…

-« Ils sont là, hein ? » demanda Yuna

-« Oui… » répondit la châtaine…

-« Combien ? » demandèrent Hakkaï et Kaori

-«Il est tout seul mais se déplace extrêmement vite … » chuchota Fumi

-« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Gokû, ne comprenant pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaori aperçu une petite étincelle.

-« COUCHE TOI ! » s'écria t-elle en poussant Sanzo. Quelques minute plus tard, trois projectile fouettèrent l'air, passant juste au dessus de la tête des deux blonds et se plantant dans le tronc d'un arbre…Fumi posa instinctivement son regard des projectiles. A sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas de flèche où de balles de pistolets.

-« Des dès à jouer ! » s'exclama la châtaine. Elle entendit soudain un autre projectile et l'évita de justesse.

-« TOUS LE MONDE A TERRE ! » s'écria Yuna. Elle se coucha, imités rapidement par les autres…Plusieurs projectiles fendirent l'air. Ils y en avait de toute sortes : billes, stylo plume, dès à coudre, à jouer, morceau de gomme où petits cailloux. Soudain, les tires s'arrêtèrent et une petite voix d'enfant retentit…

-« Oh non ! Je n'ai plus de munitions ! Bon et bien…Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… »

Aussitôt, un très jeune yokaï sauta de l'arbre. Il n'était pas bien grand, avait de longs cheveux blond et des yeux verts…Il n'avait pas de haut et son pantalon était déchiré au niveau des chevilles…Il semblait très fier, arrogant et sûr de lui. Il n'y avait qu'a regardé son sourire…Son regard était pleins de détermination...

-« Hé dit- donc, sale gosse ! C'est toi qui nous lance ces trucs depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda Gojyo, hors de lui

-« Parfaitement ! » fit fièrement le garçon.

-« C'est Gyomen qui t'envoie ? » demanda le bonze

-« Pas du tout ! Jm'appelle Kioku et je travaille pour Raya, d'abord ! On m'appelle aussi le tireur… » dit le yokaï.

-« C'est pas possible…Raya…Le tireur…Sanzo, fais gaffe, si ce gamin est vraiment celui qu'il prétend être on risque d'avoir du fil à retordre… » fit Kaori, palissant légèrement.

-« Tu le connais ? »

-« Disons que j'en ai entendu parler : Kioku le tireur fait partit de la bande des quatre indomptables dirigée par Raya. Il peut concentrer son énergie dans les projectiles qu'il nous envoie. Résultat, un simple brun d'herbe devient aussi coupant qu'une lame de rasoir ! »

-« Ouais d'accord ! Mais qui est Raya, a la fin ! » s'impatienta Hiro

-« Raya est une jeune femme qui, d'après la rumeur, travaille à la solde du prince Kogaïji depuis quelques mois. Elle est très connue dans notre village car elle l'a déjà attaquée dans le passé…Elle est très dangereuse, alors faites gaffe… » déclara la blonde

-« Ouais ! Si vous voulez pas souffrir, j'vous conseille de me donner ce que je veux ! »

-« Grrr ! Il commence à me faire chier ce ptit péteux ! Laissez moi faire ! Il est pour moi ! » déclara Hiro, sortant son sabre et s'approchant de Kioku

-« Jt'accompagne ! » s'écria Goku, sortant son Nyobo.

Hiro lança l'offensive…Elle se jeta sur Kioku qui disparut sous ses yeux…

-« Zut ! Où il est passé ! »

-« HIRO COUCHE TOI ! » s'exclama Goku en la poussant. Deux minutes plus tard, une petite pierre passa juste au dessus de la tête de la brune…enfin du brun !

-« Ouf…Il s'en est fallu de peu…Merci Goku ! » fit

-« Ou est passé le sale gamin ! » demanda Kaoriqui les avait rejoint. Soudain, elle ne compris pas ce qui ce passa. Elle sentit tous juste quelques chose passer dans ses cheveux et vit son chignon tenu par sa barrette de colibri. Elle toucha ses cheveux et resta bouche bée quand elle découvrit qu'ils lui arrivait tous juste au dessus des épaule...Le garçon réapparut derrière elle, ricanant en observant la scène. Aussitôt, une grosse tempe apparut sur le front de la blonde qui paraissait vraiment furax…Aussitôt le gamin devin fortement pâle…

-« Ce goss est mort… » déclara Sanzo

-« Aïe ! Aïe !Aïe ! J'aimerais pas être à sa place !» renchérit Yuna

La blonde sortit lentement ses cartes de sa poche, regardant toujours le garçon avec colère…

-« Grrr ! Tu va vraiment me le payer, espèce de ptit merdeux ! Jvais t'envoyer à perpette les oies avant que t'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit… »- dit elle en brandissant une carte –« TORNADE DE L'ELFE NOIR » cria t-elle. Aussitôt, une énorme tornade se forma autours du garçon qui se sentit voler dans les airs !

-« Ouaaaah ! Maman !Au secoouuuur !!!! Pitiééééé ! jle ferais plus ! »

-« Pas de pitié pour ceux qui touche à mes cheveux, compris ? » s'écria la blonde

-« LAISSE LE ! » s'écria une voix de jeune homme qui s'éleva d'un arbre. Aussitôt la blonde fut déconcentrée et la tornade cessa. Aussitôt le petit garçon se retrouva au sol. La blonde tourna alors la tête vers la personne qui l'avait déconcentrée : Il s'agissait d'un garçon aux cheveux roux, attaché par une queue de cheval…ses yeux marrons lançait des éclairs à la blonde

-« Qui est-tu ? » demanda cette dernière…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voila Chapitre 3 terminé ! Je sais, je suis vraiment impardonnable : j'avais dit une petite semaine et en faite, j'ai mis près de 2 mois ! Je suis désolé ! Gommen !Gommen !Gommen ! Mais vu que c'est bientôt les vacances, je vais avoir plus de temps pour la suite…**_

_**Sanzo&Gojyo : Et meeeerde !**_

_**Hikari ( qui a piké le flingue de Sanzo et le braque sur Gojyo et Sanzo) : Pardon ?**_

_**Sanzo : Euh…Non…Rien**_

_**Gojyo ( pointe Goku avec son doigt) : C'est lui qu'a commencé !**_

**_Hikari : Non mais vraiment…._**

_**  
Allez ! A + **_


End file.
